


如盲

by expire_date



Category: all龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 不是所有人生来都习惯了等待，但因为你我这颗心从此金刚不坏。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“我出去抽支烟。”  
阿云嘎这样说道，然后起身离开了包间。  
郑云龙低着头不看对面的人，昏暗的灯光和浅淡的酒精味让他看起来脆弱又美丽。  
沉默的空气是被郑云龙手机的消息提示音打破的。  
“公司突然有点事，我去处理一下。”  
发件人是三分钟前说出去抽烟的那个人。  
郑云龙知道这意味着什么，他抬眼看了看一直没跟自己搭话的男人，指尖一直在颤抖。  
然后那个男人说话了。  
“看来你们老板一时半会儿回不来了，要不我送你回家，还是开间房你在这儿住一晚？”  
这就是问他在哪儿办事儿了，郑云龙半晌没出声，男人就耐心地等着。  
“天色不早了，我就睡在这儿吧。”  
不管怎么说，他总归不会带不认识的人回家的。  
回他和阿云嘎的家。  
这个定语让他的心脏被烫了一下，他眨着酸涩的眼抬头，看着男人起身示意自己跟上，于是顺从地随他走出狭窄的小包间，穿梭在曲折的走廊上，最后进了那扇门。  
没有人开灯，他被摁在墙边吻着，黑暗里除了视觉外的感官都更加清晰，郑云龙听见自己急促的心跳声，然后他轻轻闭上眼。  
男人拉住他的手腕把他带到床边，从床头柜翻出了润滑剂和避孕套，按住他的肩膀让他坐好，然后褪去他笔挺的西装。  
被并不熟悉的人狠狠地捅进最深处的时候，郑云龙红着眼眶咬紧后槽牙，一言不发。  
他今天是第一次见到这个男人，但他知道这个人对阿云嘎公司最近的项目很重要。这是一场交易，他用自己给阿云嘎换来一个顺畅的合作，他觉得值。  
这是性交，这不是做爱。  
和阿云嘎才是做爱。  
男人见他不出声，伸手去掰他的下巴，“别憋坏了，没什么好害羞的，你叫吧。”  
郑云龙的眼泪到底是兜不住了，他哑着嗓子小声呜咽，被性事揉的支离破碎的，还是阿云嘎的名字。  
“没想到你还是个死心塌地的。”男人低声笑着，郑云龙恍惚间觉得像是大提琴的声音。  
他含含糊糊地说：“我在床上不喊第二个人的名字。”

“你别过意不去，怪我，你们老板说是去抽根烟，我不该就这样带你走的。”  
事后男人靠在床头抽烟时这样对他说。  
他其实没必要说这些，谈案子的时候根据合作方的取向带一个年轻漂亮的小姑娘或者小伙子是再常见不过的事了，只是他看郑云龙垂着头掉眼泪的样子，实在忍不住出言抚慰。  
“我都知道。”郑云龙的语气非常平静，“只是他但凡说一个不这么蹩脚的谎，我也不会这么难过。”  
他还会不知道吗，阿云嘎不抽烟。  
“他以前从不让我做这样的事。”  
郑云龙感受到男人有些探究的目光，解释似的说了句。  
这就难怪了，原来是养在身边还没用过的金丝雀，头一次做这种事，掉眼泪也情有可原。  
“这种事...多得很，你最好还是别跟在他身边几天就动心了，他带你出来一回，就还会有第二回第三回...”  
男人话没说完就被郑云龙打断了，他疲惫地笑笑说：“我跟在他身边十年了。”  
男人一时说不出话来。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
沉默了很久都没有回答，男人侧过头去看，发现郑云龙已经睡着了，烟雾缭绕在他眼前，月光下的侧颜朦胧又美好。  
他用力吸了两口烟，掐灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里，然后去浴室冲了个澡穿好衣服。  
他的习惯，和人谈生意从不一起过夜。  
男人离开前犹豫了一下，然后拿起了客房书桌上的客人意见反馈单。

郑云龙醒来的时候已经日上三竿了，他摸过枕边的手机按亮，锁屏壁纸上那个人温柔又深情的目光刺得他险些又要落泪。他划开锁屏点进未读消息，是阿云嘎问他要不要来接他。  
他回了不用，一会儿自己回家，又问了晚上回不回来吃饭，然后叹口气坐起身来。  
身上还算干净，郑云龙坐着发了会儿呆，一转头就看见床头柜上有一张纸条。  
一串数字应该是电话号码，后面还跟着两个有棱有角龙飞凤舞的字。  
这是昨天那个人的名字，他听阿云嘎说过很多次。  
王晰。


	2. Chapter 2

“今天晚上不回来了，你自己好好吃饭。”  
郑云龙在出租车上收到这条消息的时候，虽然心里已经猜到了，但还是不免有些失望。他抱紧怀里的牛皮纸袋，都是刚刚从会所出来在附近的生鲜市场买的阿云嘎喜欢吃的菜。  
无所谓了，反正自己也是要吃饭的。  
回到家，郑云龙去杂物间拿了扫帚把屋子稍微收拾了一下，然后进了厨房把肥瘦适宜的排骨焯了水丢进高压锅里炖汤。  
终于得了空在客厅坐下，郑云龙开始认真思考，他和阿云嘎是怎么变成现在这样的。  
初次见面是在剧场，阿云嘎还是在校大学生，郑云龙已经是小有名气的音乐剧演员了。说起来郑云龙还比阿云嘎小三岁，这个年纪不在学校好好上学也是家里的老爷子惯的。  
郑家的小公子别的什么都不感兴趣，就爱唱音乐剧，老爷子就这么一个心肝宝贝，打小就捧在掌心宠着，小儿子开口了就送他去学音乐剧，又早早地送进剧院给他演戏的机会。  
他能火自然有老爷子刻意捧他的因素在里面，但郑云龙的相貌本就俊美挺拔，在这一行上又颇有天赋，有人喜欢也实属正常。  
阿云嘎是碰巧收到朋友送的票才走进剧场的，那天他一眼就看到在舞台上闪闪发光的十八九岁的年轻男孩儿，从此再也没有忘记，只要是郑云龙的剧必定会去捧场，还买了鲜花礼物和小姑娘们一起等他下班。  
追郑云龙的人不少，有人倾慕他的才华，有人垂涎他的皮囊，有人觊觎他家族的财富。阿云嘎一开始甚至都不知道他是富家少爷，和他搭讪的方式也生硬又老土，但郑云龙不知道着了什么魔，就是一发不可收拾地喜欢上了这个在众多追求者中并不算最出挑的穷小子。  
但是就在郑云龙的事业上升期，突然没有剧团找他合作了。这其实也是老爷子授意的，对于小儿子不愿继承家业而是选择唱音乐剧，甚至和某个忠实观众——男观众——陷入热恋，这些他都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但当他安排郑云龙去参加商业聚会，给他介绍生意伙伴的女儿认识的时候，郑云龙信誓旦旦地说，他要和阿云嘎过一辈子。  
几次三番地谈话都以失败告终，老爷子气不过，冻结了他的卡，又断了他的生计，想逼郑云龙向自己服软。谁知道小少爷这次倔得很，带了两件衣服就从家里搬出来，住进了阿云嘎租的狭窄的两居室，几年来一直没找家里要一分钱。  
但是那会儿也正是阿云嘎毕业后到处投简历却没有回应的青黄不接的尴尬时刻，他们俩一个馒头都能吃一天，一包榨菜都能当主食吃。  
那段时间家里的氛围总是很紧张，他们不常说话，经常做爱。郑云龙不知道阿云嘎哪里来的那么多力气，奔波了一天回来还能和自己折腾这么久。一进门左手边的沙发是最顺手的位置，他们推搡着一起倒在沙发上，极具侵略性地接吻。阿云嘎操得他眼角都泛红，好像这一次的性爱结束就会迎来世界末日。  
“咱们分开吧。”阿云嘎每次都会这么说，“我都没法养活自己，更没法养活你。”  
“你他妈放屁。”郑云龙就咬牙切齿地瞪他，搂住他的脖子把自己嵌进他怀里，“老子也是个男人，还用不着你养，你要嫌弃我花你的钱我明天上剧场去，我跪在地上求他们让我唱。”  
这种时候阿云嘎就发狠地顶进去，把郑云龙那几句气话顶得变了调，再吻他的眼睛。  
“瞎说，你生来就该是让我疼的，怎么能求别人。”  
那段时间郑云龙总觉得自己会因为纵欲过度而死，但他们就是奇迹般地挺过来了。阿云嘎找到了工作，攒了两年钱又筹到了启动资金，开始自己创业，从此以后顺风顺水。老爷子这边也妥协了，郑云龙又可以回到剧院唱音乐剧了，但他选择花更多时间帮阿云嘎打理公司的事务。  
一切看起来都很好，但郑云龙知道，还是有什么地方不对了。  
为什么啊，明明刚在一起的时候所有人都觉得他们不可能在一起很久，但他们一起经历了这么多这么难的事情，到后来大家都觉得没有什么能将他们分开的时候，阿云嘎把他送到了商业合伙人的床上。  
为什么啊。  
郑云龙吸了吸鼻子，无意识地看着高压锅飘出的水雾，叹了口气。


	3. Chapter 3

阿云嘎回家的时候，郑云龙已经靠在沙发上睡着了，客厅里的电视也还没关。他走到郑云龙身边坐下，认着地注视着自己的恋人。  
他们好像很久没有面对面好好说过话了。  
郑云龙和十年前仿佛没什么分别，精致漂亮的五官隐约带了点幼童的天真，长而卷的金棕色眼睫毛在白炽灯的照耀下给他苍白眼睑打上了一层薄薄的阴影。  
‘这样一个受人追捧的漂亮小子，从始至终爱着的人是我。’  
这个突如其来的想法让阿云嘎心里的某个位置突然变得柔软了，于是他俯下身去吻郑云龙的侧脸。  
郑云龙迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼就看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋趴在自己颈窝，是阿云嘎在有一下没一下地舔舐他的锁骨。他的身体太熟悉阿云嘎的挑逗了，裸露在空气中的雪白皮肤战栗着染上玫瑰红，他不由自主地环住阿云嘎的脑袋，抚摸他的耳垂。  
“醒了？”阿云嘎抬头看他，凑上去吻在他下巴尖儿上，“怎么不回屋睡，着凉了怎么办？”  
“我想着等你嘛，谁知道你这么晚才回来啊。”郑云龙有点迷糊地埋怨着，听起来没几分怒气，倒像是在撒娇。  
阿云嘎一恍惚，他多久没这样跟自己说话了？当时他喜欢郑云龙，就是喜欢他闪着光骄傲的样子，在一起久了，郑云龙锋利的棱角在柴米油盐的琐事中也被磨平了很多。开始阿云嘎还想着挺好的，小野猫也收起尖牙利爪变得温柔了，但时间一久，也会像白开水一样腻味的。  
人啊，果然都是贪心的。你问他想要什么样的，他说都想要。  
意识到自己在神游，阿云嘎赶紧收回放飞的思维，揉着郑云龙的头发说：“我以后尽量不回来这么晚了，好吗？”  
郑云龙没说话，一口咬在阿云嘎侧颈上，黏糊糊地哼了一声。  
阿云嘎压在他身上，低声问，“在这儿还是回房间？”  
“就这儿吧。”郑云龙扯着阿云嘎的领带往自己面前拽，“省的折腾来折腾去的麻烦。”  
阿云嘎于是在沙发边沿坐好，轻车熟路地脱了郑云龙的衣服。白皙的胸腹间零星的几个红痕刺进阿云嘎的眼睛，  
他有点愧疚，有点自责，但突然就变成了说不出原因的气恼。他不知道是气自己为了利益把相爱十年的恋人送上别人的床还是气郑云龙怎么对自己从来都言听计从，居然连这种事都不会反抗。  
总之，阿云嘎莫名其妙的怒气不断攀升，他下手也开始不知轻重，草草地扩张了两下就往里面插，掐着郑云龙的腰横冲直撞，郑云龙话都说不利索地求他慢一点也当没听见，只沉默着对准了敏感点发狠地操。  
郑云龙有点不明所以，但他已经习惯了迁就阿云嘎，也就尽量迎合着他。今天阿云嘎没带套，直接射在了他里面。他红着眼眶发抖，然后凭着仅存的一点力气去搂阿云嘎的脖子，想向他讨个吻。  
阿云嘎轻轻侧头躲开了。  
郑云龙满眼的泪，有些看不清阿云嘎的表情。  
你为什么要躲呢？  
阿云嘎看着郑云龙身上被自己折腾出来的红痕以及那副脆弱的受了伤的表情，心中升起一丝扭曲的优越感。  
——看吧，他是爱我的，他到现在都还是爱我的。  
他不想和郑云龙接吻，因为他突然想起郑云龙昨晚也是这样吻别人的。  
是他的错吗？郑云龙是心甘情愿的，怎么能是他的错呢？  
阿云嘎被自己的想法吓了一跳，意识到自己居然为了减轻心理负担将罪过全部推到了郑云龙头上。他现在手里正攥着郑云龙细白的腕子，仿佛再用力一点那截腕骨就会碎掉。郑云龙就连在这种时候都只是带了哭腔小声对他说，嘎子你轻一点，我痛。  
阿云嘎像是被灼伤了似的，猛然松了手。  
“对不起。”阿云嘎说着，把郑云龙搂进怀里抚着背，然后吻他的鬓角。  
郑云龙在他看不到的位置擦干了泪，一句“道什么歉”还没说出口，就听见阿云嘎说：“明天下午，你再跟我去见一次王总。”  
郑云龙一僵，趴在阿云嘎怀里沉默了很久。  
阿云嘎清晰地感觉到有滚烫的液体一滴滴落在自己肩上，怀里的人仿佛冷极了似的不停地颤抖，然后慢慢地停下了。  
他听见他极力保持平静的声音轻飘飘地说：“我明天如果...回来晚了，冰箱里有排骨汤，你自己热了喝。”

王晰接了郑云龙载着他往商业街去的路上，一直分神去看他。  
真是个好看的的小伙子，极力隐藏悲伤的样子都流露着颓废的美。  
被王晰带着走进一家人均消费大几千的西餐厅时，郑云龙有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼。倒不是因为自己消费不起，而是没想到这人舍得为自己花心思花钱，毕竟这餐厅要提前很久预约，临时弄了个位置，不是找了关系就是出了大价钱。  
“我看你一直不说话，别难过，是我跟阿云嘎说想请你吃饭的，不是他主动要送你来。”  
在双人桌前坐下后，王晰亲自给郑云龙倒了杯红酒。  
郑云龙深吸一口气，抬眼冲他笑笑，“能陪王总吃饭是我的荣幸。”  
你不开心，为什么要笑呢？  
王晰没有问出口，只说：“吃完饭我们去逛逛，然后我送你回家。”  
郑云龙睁大眼睛问：“您今天约我出来...就是为了请我吃饭？”  
“吃饭是次要的，主要嘛还是想问一下...”  
王晰停顿了一下，握住了郑云龙的手指轻轻摩挲着，然后对他一笑。  
“主要是想问一下，你叫什么名字啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

“郑云龙？”  
王晰念了几遍他的名字，想起什么似的哦了一声。  
“你就是那个好几年没回过家的小郑公子？”  
看来自己在上流交际圈里是真的开始慢慢销声匿迹了，郑云龙这么想着，表情有点暗淡。  
这些年他确实一直没有回家，他本来就犟，走的时候说了决绝的话就不肯回头，而且阿云嘎也不太愿意去郑家或者和郑家人打交道，因此很多商业聚会他都没有参加过。  
可能大家早就忘了郑家有个曾经在剧场里像小王子一样骄傲漂亮的郑云龙了。  
“我记得你以前唱过音乐剧，我还去听过一次的。”王晰说着，拿餐巾优雅的擦了擦嘴角，“我不是专业人士，不知道应该怎么点评，但是我很喜欢。”  
郑云龙听他这么说，忽然觉得心口的位置在一点点回暖。  
——他说，他记得我唱音乐剧，他喜欢我唱音乐剧。  
虽然郑云龙没说话，但王晰敏锐地感觉到他的心情变好了，于是笑着继续跟他聊，“下个月你家老爷子生辰宴，你会回去吗？”  
郑云龙叹口气，把挡住眼睛的刘海撩到耳后，“不知道，但是我想嘎子肯定不愿意去。”  
“你可以跟他说你自己去，如果怕在宴会上尴尬，我可以陪你说话的。”王晰把自己面前的覆盆子布丁和郑云龙面前的香草冰激凌换了个位置，“尝尝这个吧，冰激凌还是少吃，对身体不好。”  
郑云龙轻声说了谢谢，拿银色的小勺舀了半透明的甜点往自己嘴里送。稍稍仰着尖细的下巴让布丁滑下来，覆盆子的酸味让他眯了一下猫儿似的眼睛。  
他不爱吃酸的。  
王晰呷了口蓝山，暗暗记下了。  
再一抬眼就看见郑云龙脸色有些发白，皱着眉头轻轻摁着腹部。  
“怎么了？”王晰的声音里有一丝他自己都没意识到的紧张。  
郑云龙赶紧摆摆手，“老毛病了，胃不大好。”  
“怎么回事？”王晰说着，递过去一只装着温水的玻璃杯。  
“刚从家里出来那会儿没钱吃饭，自己造的。”郑云龙顺从地接过杯子喝了口水，神情无奈又忧郁。  
“何苦呢。”王晰没忍住，还是说出口了。  
郑云龙知道他是问自己何苦抛下了那么大的家业那么喜欢的工作，和当时那个一无所有的阿云嘎在一起。  
郑云龙垂着眼，忽然笑了。  
“何苦？”他反问，“因为是他，所以不苦。”  
王晰没来由地有些羡慕阿云嘎，他怎么就引得这个人多年垂青不离不弃呢？  
郑云龙的脸色逐渐好转，确定他身体没问题后王晰叫来服务员结账，准备带他去楼下商场转转。  
“看到什么喜欢的就说。”王晰虚握着郑云龙的手肘，让他紧跟在自己身边。  
郑云龙看着满眼的路易威登、华伦天奴、施华洛世奇，实在是有点搞不懂了。  
自己算是阿云嘎和王晰交易的一个筹码，他真的犯得着为自己这么破费吗？  
看着郑云龙为难的表情，王晰不着痕迹地笑了笑：“我知道这些东西你都不缺，但我今天约你出来，占用了你一下午的时间，让你空着手回家，我会过意不去的。”  
郑云龙颇有些苦恼地答了声好吧，然后习惯性地用牙齿撕扯嘴唇上的死皮。  
白得跟编贝似的牙落在红玫瑰一样的嘴唇上，这个男人真是美丽又不自知，王晰只得尽力克制住想吻他的冲动。  
“要不看看表吧。”王晰借机揽着郑云龙的肩往某家店走进去。  
郑云龙也不挣扎，就让他揽着，进店前瞟了眼门牌发现是卡地亚，心里知道这人情估计是要欠下了。  
跑车、桑托斯、坦克、钥匙，几个经典系列看下来，郑云龙还是没想好到底怎么能合情合理地拒绝。就这功夫，王晰指着柜台里一款表盘镶碎钻的腕表让柜员拿出来给郑云龙试试。  
表带长度刚刚好，香槟色映得郑云龙的手腕更白了。他知道这是蓝气球系列里价格最贵的几款腕表之一，还没来得及说换一款看看吧，王晰那边已经划了卡了。  
“我就知道你戴蓝气球肯定好看。”王晰笑着把装表盒的袋子递给郑云龙，“保修卡在里面，收好了。”  
“王总，这，这太贵重了，我不能收的。”  
郑云龙知道这点钱算不得什么，他们这些人买劳力士都跟买个小玩具一样，但是总归自己不该收这块表。  
“怎么，阿云嘎不让你收？”王晰侧过头问他。  
“不是，但...”  
郑云龙话还没说完就被王晰打断了。  
“我知道你觉得是占了我便宜或者欠了我人情，那这样，我送你一块表，你答应我一件事，怎么样？”  
郑云龙有些意外地眨眨眼，“王总您说什么事。”  
“以后再见面，不许叫我王总。”王晰说着，伸手捏了把他的脸，眼神温柔又认真。  
“叫晰哥。”


	5. Chapter 5

郑云龙没想到回到家的时候迎接自己的是一片黑暗，正想着阿云嘎难道这么早就睡了的时候，猝不及防地跌进了一个熟悉的怀抱。  
“怎么这么早就回来了？”  
和这句话一起落在他额角的是一个酒精味的吻，郑云龙借着窗外的月光勉强看清了客厅茶几上的几个易拉罐。  
“嘎子你喝酒了？”郑云龙抬手撑在阿云嘎肩膀上把他轻轻推开一点，结果被更加用力地搂回去。  
“我不该...我不该让你去的。”阿云嘎扣在他腰间的胳膊绷得很紧，紧到郑云龙觉得有些喘不上气，“我后悔了。”  
阿云嘎的声音像是融化在水中的棉花糖，微弱又模糊，挫败中夹杂着一丝痛苦。  
他的眼神像是走投无路的困兽，但脱口而出的不是咆哮，是哽咽。  
“我对不起你。”  
郑云龙被他两句话惹得红了眼眶，赶紧像哄小孩儿似的顺着阿云嘎的脊梁轻轻拍了两下，“你跟我说什么对不起呢，我会怪你吗？你下回别自己一个人喝闷酒，伤胃。”  
“可是我现在伤心。”阿云嘎把头埋在郑云龙颈窝，沉闷地回应着。  
看他醉酒后难过又自责的样子，郑云龙心口痛得厉害，但心疼他的同时又有些庆幸。  
——他还没有不要我啊。  
“好啦，你这项目不是谈得挺顺的吗，结束了就好了。”郑云龙尽量让自己带着笑说话，但还是有一行泪从眼角落下来，像星星落在湖水中。  
阿云嘎慢慢松开手，仔细端详着面前爱人的面庞，在夜色中模糊了轮廓，但他却透过他的眉眼，看到了十八岁那年春初的小少年。  
他捧着他的脸吻下去，像十年前无数次和他在偷偷挤在后台狭窄的化妆间里接吻那样纯真而深情。  
可能是酒精的味道太浓了，也可能是今天夜色太动人，郑云龙觉得自己好像也醉了酒。黑暗中，他睁大眼睛想看清楚阿云嘎的样子，却看到了第一次在剧场见到他时，他眼里的光芒。  
就是那道光，让他有勇气在坚信，他们能陪伴彼此走过余生几十年。  
要一见钟情，要一箭穿心。  
手指传来酸痛的沉坠感让郑云龙想起自己还拎了东西回家，他结束了这个漫长的吻，拍拍阿云嘎的侧颈说：“让我先把东西放下。”  
阿云嘎这时候很听话，打开吊灯看郑云龙走进厨房把手中的塑料袋放在餐桌上。  
“买了点水果。”郑云龙说着，把袋子里的橘子放进果盘里。“今天他就带我去吃了顿饭，所以回来的比较早。”  
阿云嘎点点头，忽然看见郑云龙袖口露出的一小段香槟色皮革，抬抬下巴问道：“他送你的？”  
郑云龙下意识转了转手腕，一边继续装橘子一边回答：“是的，卡地亚的蓝气球，他非要我收下我没法拒绝，你之后跟他谈生意的时候，记着这人情要还给人家。”  
“知道了。”阿云嘎别开眼，表情有些微妙地回答。  
真奇怪啊，明明是自己把他送进别人怀里的，现在有什么理由拈酸吃醋呢？  
阿云嘎，你可真不是人。  
“那个，下个月我老头子生日，我想回去一趟。”  
犹豫了一下，郑云龙还是说了。他看阿云嘎皱起眉，赶紧接了句：“你不想去可以不用去，我自己去就好。”  
“都几年没回去了，今年怎么想到要回家？”  
阿云嘎没敢说，但实际上他是怕了。他怕郑云龙会不会因为对自己失望了决定回家，回去唱音乐剧或者继承家业。  
舍不得多年的恋人是一方面，还有一些想法他只能悄悄藏在无人能看见的暗处。  
十年可能会把曾经悸动的感情慢慢消磨，但一个人的利用价值是自始至终都在的，比如他把郑云龙送上王晰的床，可能几个月都拿不下来的案子一个星期就谈妥了。再比如他每天回家就有热腾腾的饭菜和烧好的洗澡水，公司里的大部分事务和账目郑云龙也能管理得明明白白。  
再不济，他那张脸至少是赏心悦目的，即使只是当做解决生理需求的对象也是可以打个高分的。  
从前阿云嘎看郑云龙是在看年少时的惊鸿一瞥，而现在他看他，偶尔像是在看一件明码标价的商品。  
“就是因为好几年没回去了才想着要回去看看呢。”郑云龙把装满橘子的果盘在餐桌正中央放好，走到阿云嘎身边轻轻拽住他的袖子仰着亮晶晶的大眼睛望着他，“我不留很久，宴席结束就回来，可以吗？”  
没有人能对这双含着泪光似的眼睛说不。  
阿云嘎伸手去搂郑云龙的腰，“那你今晚得好好陪我。”

郑老爷子生辰宴那天，阿云嘎亲自把郑云龙送到了酒店门口。  
“你去吧，晚上等你回家吃饭啊。”阿云嘎给郑云龙整理了一下衣领，然后把自己的连卡福骰子图案纯棉袋巾叠得齐整放进他西装胸前的口袋里。  
郑云龙冲他笑笑，挥了挥手转身走进大堂。  
虽然进入宴会厅前就做好了被打量和议论的思想准备，但推开大门后场内所有人的目光都聚焦到自己身上时，郑云龙还是有些紧张。  
“大龙哥！”  
给他解围的是个年轻男孩儿，二十出头的模样，笑起来眯着眼，像某种温顺的大型犬。  
郑云龙看见他，很开心地迎上去，“蔡蔡。”  
蔡程昱三两步走到他身边给他一个大大的拥抱，“龙哥你终于回来了，上次见你都是好久之前的事儿了，之前听我爸说你这次会来，我期待了好久呢。”  
蔡家和郑家交好有很多年了，蔡程昱是郑云龙看着长大的弟弟，关系自然亲近。但这边两人还没叙两句旧就有人朝他们这个方向走过来。  
郑云龙一抬头就看见穿着烫得熨帖的米色双排扣西装的男人笑着站在自己面前，于是赶紧跟他打招呼。  
“晰哥。”  
王晰听他这么叫，嘴角的笑意又深了些。  
“一个月没见，要不待会儿一起去喝一杯？”  
蔡程昱有些讶异地看看他们两人，“龙哥你和王总认识啊？”  
“嗯...他和你嘎子哥有个合作项目。”郑云龙只能这样回答。  
蔡程昱听到他提起恋人时突然变得温柔的语气，眼神稍稍黯淡了一些，但郑云龙此时没工夫注意到这点些微的变化，因为他被王晰身后的年轻人吸引了注意。  
看起来和蔡程昱仿佛年纪，五官倒是跟王晰有几分神似，只是不知道为什么他看自己的眼神似乎有些不太友好。  
“这是我表侄，张超。”顺着郑云龙打量的视线看过去，王晰向后让了一步郑云龙介绍道。  
“你好，我叫郑云龙。”  
张超斜眼看着郑云龙伸过来的手，在王晰带点警告意味的目光下才不太情愿地和他握了握手。  
郑云龙到不太介意，他这个年纪的时候也不喜欢这种社交场合，在宴会上也没少摆脸色，所以他只当张超也是个心高气傲的小少爷。正想随便挑起什么话题和身边的几个人聊一聊，却没想到又有人过来了。  
看到径直向自己走来的人时，郑云龙的表情忽然一僵。  
明明穿的是正装，但就是带着一股桀骜不驯的痞气。身材高挑健美，五官清秀端正又有点撩人的邪，怎么看都是能轻而易举迷倒一票小姑娘的。  
他大踏步走到郑云龙面前，见他闪躲着不愿看自己的眼睛，从鼻腔呛出一声笑。  
“郑云龙，好久不见。”  
郑云龙抿了下嘴，硬挤出一个还算逼真的笑。  
“好久不见啊，子棋。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节番外

“哥，我在楼下等你。”  
郑云龙收到这条消息的时候正在刷牙，瞥了眼突然亮起来的手机发现是蔡程昱发来的，还没来得及回复就又收到一条。  
“给你买了早餐！”  
接着是一个求表扬似的贴纸表情。  
郑云龙漱了口，给他发了个摸头的表情。  
还是天寒地冻的季节，郑云龙裹了件羽绒服还围了条围巾才慢悠悠地下楼去。  
蔡程昱果然已经站在单元门前等着了，年轻男孩穿的衣服都鲜艳明亮，大老远就看的清清楚楚。鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，倒是添了几分学生气。  
“龙哥龙哥，这儿！”  
小孩儿见了他，很开心地冲他挥挥手。郑云龙走到他面前，笑着推他一把，“你哥视力是不大好，但还是能看清的你这么个大活人。”  
蔡程昱听他这么说，也跟着笑，然后拉开外套拉链从怀里摸出一个塑料袋。  
“刚刚路上给你买的早点，我贴着心口放的，还热着呢。”  
郑云龙伸手接过来，揉了揉蔡程昱柔软的发顶，“谢谢蔡蔡啦。”  
蔡程昱有点不好意思地挠了挠耳朵，小声说这有什么的。  
郑云龙看了看包装袋，是自己平时喜欢吃的那家早餐铺，于是眼睛眯起一个很好看的弧度，像是被顺毛的猫咪。  
蔡程昱不着痕迹地偷偷斜眼看他，然后慢慢越靠越近，手臂贴着手臂，布料摩擦发出的窸窣声响也格外悦耳。  
“还不去上课啊？”  
“再送你一段儿，看你进剧场了我就去学校。”

进了化妆间还没来得及坐下脱外套呢，服装组的小姑娘就抱着一大束招摇的蓝色妖姬往郑云龙的方向走过来。郑云龙还想着年轻人就是好啊，过这种洋节还弄得这么隆重，小姑娘就把花塞进他怀里。  
“郑老师，送给你的。”  
“啊？”郑云龙被这一大捧花挡住了脸，但声音中的惊讶怎么也挡不住。  
“别误会啊，不是我送的，早上花店的人来说是送给郑云龙先生的。”小姑娘赶紧解释道。  
郑云龙有点莫名其妙地打量着这捧蓝色妖姬，正琢磨着是谁给自己送了这么浮夸的花，手机的消息提示音就响了。  
“花收到了吗？”  
发消息的人是龚子棋。  
郑云龙哭笑不得地叹口气，也是，很符合这人的作风。  
“收到了，送这个干嘛？”  
“情人节我给你送花不对吗？”  
“那你送这么大一束蓝色妖姬？”  
这条消息发过去没有很快收到回复，郑云龙于是先把花搁在桌上摆好，整理了一下玻璃纸的褶皱。  
然后他的电话就响了。  
“喂？”郑云龙看都没看就接起来。  
“我记得你说你喜欢蓝色。”  
在电流中有些失真的声音透过听筒传进他耳朵里，郑云龙听出来小孩儿似乎有些委屈，于是软下声音安慰他，“是是是，我是喜欢蓝色，你送花也没什么不对，就是...稍微有点太打眼了。”  
“我就想让别人都看见，他们问你谁送的你就说龚子棋送的。”  
听他这么说，郑云龙憋不住地笑开，那边的小孩听他笑，知道他应该还是喜欢这礼物的，于是没在这件事上多纠结，“今天我家老头子说公司里有重要的事，非不放我出去，过几天有空了我去找你。最近发现了一家不错的俱乐部，回头带你打靶玩儿。”  
“我不会玩儿那个，你要笑我的。”郑云龙伸手拨弄着蓝色妖姬的花瓣说道。  
“没事儿。”龚子棋的声音难得温柔下来，“我让着你呀。”

还在舞台上的时候就看到观众席上那张熟悉的脸了，果然，剧目结束后一进休息室，张超就坐在沙发上等着他了。  
郑云龙走到张超面前，发现臭着张脸也不理人，在他身边坐下用胳膊肘轻轻顶他，“怎么了超儿？”  
张超一撇嘴，闷声说：“我看见龚子棋给你送的花了。”  
“嗨，就这啊。”郑云龙笑了，“你们小孩子怎么都这么斤斤计较。”  
“还不是因为...”  
还不是因为喜欢你。  
这话张超没说出口，觉得有点儿矫情。  
“表叔让我来接你。”他咂咂嘴，换了个话题。  
郑云龙确实和王晰有约，但他们约的是一起吃晚餐，现在大中午的不知道张超来这么早干什么。  
似乎是看出了他的疑惑，张超往他身边凑了凑，闻到他身上让人安心的奶香味后，皱着的眉头稍微松了松，“晚上你跟我表叔吃饭，下午我想带你去个地方。”  
郑云龙转头对上他征求意见似的眼神，点点头说了好。  
结果张超带他去了一条老街，这种地方总给人时光缓喘光阴晃荡的美感，面对郑云龙“为什么带我来这里”的疑问，张超别过头说：“我上次散步走到这里觉得很美，我想着这么美的地方，一定要带你来看看。”  
郑云龙听了，稍稍缩着肩膀笑起来，然后讲了句我也挺喜欢这里的。  
张超拉着他进了街角一家小店，一进去就对柜台后的人说：“我上午看的那条围巾麻烦帮忙拿一下。”  
郑云龙有点惊讶，“你上午还来踩点了？”  
“从公司去你们剧院顺路的。”张超有点别扭地回答，“刚好看到一条围巾，你戴肯定好看。”  
老板把那条手编羊毛围巾拿过来，张超解下郑云龙脖子上本来系着的围巾换上了这一条。  
“这个款式更好看吗？”郑云龙对着镜子左看看右看看，没看出什么区别。  
张超终于笑了，“你怎么都好看，但是戴我送你的围巾更好看。”

“我第一次请你吃饭，都是一年前的事儿了吧？”王晰说着，抿了口高脚杯里的红酒。  
郑云龙切了块牛排送进嘴里，“是啊。”  
“时间过得真快啊。”王晰颇有些感慨，“转眼这又是新的一年。”  
郑云龙拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角的黑椒汁，“怎么突然就说起这个了。”  
“没什么，感叹一下罢了。”王晰笑笑，看到郑云龙白皙的手腕上还戴着一年前自己给他买的那只蓝气球，眼底的温柔胜过了今晚的月光。  
吃过主食之后就上了甜品，王晰记得就是第一次约会——如果那算是约会的话——的时候发现郑云龙不爱吃酸的，从此每次带他出来吃饭都避免点梅子类的甜点。  
郑云龙边一勺勺舀着面前的芒果慕斯吃着，边和王晰聊天。忽然一勺下去磕到了什么硬物上，他有点疑惑地用勺子撇开奶油，从里面挖出一枚很有分量的钻戒。  
“其实...我已开始没想像烂俗的偶像剧里演得那样来，但是遇见你，我总是不知道该怎么办，所以最后还是这样了。”  
王晰有些不自然地咳了一下，清清嗓子，接过郑云龙手里的钻戒用湿巾擦得干干净净，“我已经把这周的工作都推掉了，去英国的机票也买好了...”  
他站起身，看着自己在郑云龙清澈漂亮的眼中的倒影，绕过桌子向他一步步走去。  
郑云龙看王晰走到自己身前举着戒指单膝跪下，不由地捂住嘴红了眼眶。  
“如果你愿意的话，跟我走吧，我想给你一个家。”  
郑云龙眼里带了笑，然后向他伸出手，用力地点点头。


	7. Chapter 7

龚子棋眯起眼打量着郑云龙，视线在他和王晰之间游移着。王晰不知道他和郑云龙曾有什么过往，但他看得出来郑云龙此时的窘迫和紧张。于是他一抬脚，不着痕迹地站在郑云龙身前半步的位置，隐隐有护住他的意思。  
“龚少爷，幸会。”他伸手对龚子棋示意，脸上的笑还是滴水不漏。  
龚子棋看他一眼，倒没落他面子，同他握手时叫了声王总。  
郑云龙指尖冰凉，他千算万算没算到龚子棋居然也在这里。依这小少爷的性格，一般是不会参加商务活动的，自己多久没回来了，就这一趟刚好碰上，实在是赶巧了。  
当然，不排除龚子棋打听到了自己会回来的消息，专程在这儿等着。  
而且这种情况的可能性是非常大的。  
龚子棋见郑云龙明明是不愿见到自己的模样，但碍于场合不得不赔笑，有意想捉弄他。  
“郑云龙，四年前那次咱们见面，你可不像现在这么生分啊。”  
果然，郑云龙的脸色变得更加难看。他抬眼望着龚子棋，本来他那双晶亮的大眼就总湿漉漉的惹人心疼，现在这样认着地凝视着一个人，带了点恳求，带了点慌乱。  
求求你别说了。他眼里写满了这句话。  
像极了四年前他走投无路地站在龚子棋面前，六神无主地一遍遍重复，子棋，我求求你了，你一定要帮我。  
龚子棋烦躁地皱了下眉，他当时是怎么说的来着？  
郑云龙，我也求求你，回郑家吧，回来唱你最喜欢的音乐剧，别在外面受苦了。  
但是他没有回来。  
想起了不太愉快的往事，龚子棋突然失去继续聊下去的兴致。他一抬手抽走了郑云龙口袋里的袋巾，随手塞进自己的西裤口袋。  
“有空了记得来找我拿。”没等郑云龙开口，龚子棋就头也不回地转身离开，留他在原地愣神。  
王晰转身看着他，眼神有些担忧，“你以前和他有过节？”  
“没有，晰哥你别担心，他不会难为我的。”郑云龙勉强笑了一下，让人实在无法信服。  
“这龚子棋，今天莫名其妙的。哥你别担心，我一会儿问问他去。”蔡程昱也走到离郑云龙更近的位置，一只手落在他后背轻轻抚了两下。  
郑云龙的眼神有些躲闪，“别问了蔡蔡，真的没什么。”  
张超微微侧过头去冷笑一声，“是不是你以前也靠他吃过饭啊？”  
“张超！”王晰一个犀利的眼刀飞过去，“不许胡说！”  
张超无所谓地一耸肩，挑衅似的和郑云龙对视一眼，转身去找其他人攀谈。  
“这孩子，平日就是家里长辈都太惯着他了。”王晰叹口气，轻轻拍了一下郑云龙的肩膀，“宴会结束了在停车场等我，你知道哪一辆是我的吧？”  
郑云龙本想说算了，但话到了嘴边，舌头一打转，说出口的却是知道。  
王晰点点头，抬脚走出没两步又折回来，把自己西服口袋里的纯白袋巾抽出来给郑云龙装好。  
“先用我的吧，大不了到时候我再给你买条一样的，那条就当弄丢了。”  
郑云龙下意识抬手抚上了胸口的位置，然后笑着讲了句谢谢晰哥。  
看着王晰走远了，蔡程昱才从郑云龙背后走到他面前。他明明有那么多问题要问，他是怎么认识王晰的？他和龚子棋到底发生了什么？他们几个怎么隐隐有针锋相对的势头？但他看着郑云龙有些失魂落魄的眼神，实在问不出口。  
他不想让郑云龙为难。  
“哥，我跟你说，刚刚我来的时候郑叔叫我去见他了。”蔡程昱像往日一样笑得灿烂明亮，“郑叔专门让我跟你带话，他说他最近身体大不如前了，今天宴会可能也不会出来太久。他说让你有空去他书房，想跟你说说话。”  
郑云龙很久没回家了，虽然之前和家里断绝了关系，但几年来老爷子也是明里暗里地表示同意他和阿云嘎的事，也欢迎他回家。郑云龙从小被老爷子娇惯着长大，自然也想念父亲，只是碍于阿云嘎的情绪很少回郑家。如今听蔡程昱这么说，就打定主意一会儿要去同老爷子说说话。  
蔡程昱拉着郑云龙跟他讲了很多事情，讲在大学遇到了什么样的同学，讲学美声还被家里人念了很久，讲第一次写歌录歌特别激动，讲常去的那家餐厅换了老板味道也变了。  
他把该说的话都说了，唯独没说我想你。  
郑云龙安安静静地听他说，笑起来的样子还像当年他们一起玩闹的时候。  
蔡程昱说了半天，突然停住了，他不知道自己会不会有些太聒噪，但看着郑云龙那双琉璃珠似的流光溢彩的漂亮眼睛，他还是期期艾艾地抓了人的袖口，慢腾腾地说：“龙哥，其实我还有好多事想同你讲。”  
他年纪小，还在上学，他自知不及阿云嘎那么了解郑云龙，他甚至很有几年没有见过他了。  
所以，他绝口不提喜欢，只说我还有好多事想同你讲。  
郑云龙揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，“没事，蔡蔡你慢慢讲，哥哥听着呢。”  
他说他听着呢，那就够了。  
蔡程昱眼底含了笑，继续说这些年来哥哥缺席的故事。  
宾客到得差不多的时候，老爷子也出来了。他看起来苍老了许多，腰也没那么笔挺了。郑云龙想起小时候，他总牵着他的手，由着他去做想做的事情。  
老爷子一眼在人群中看到了许久未见的小儿子，他同他对视一眼，然后笑了。  
老爷子果然没在宴会厅待多久就以身体不适为由离开了，蔡程昱见郑云龙一直目送老爷子出了门，便靠近一些对他说：“哥，你现在去见郑叔刚刚好。”  
郑云龙低下头沉默了片刻，在蔡程昱以为他不想去于是准备换个话题接着聊的时候，他抬眼看着蔡程昱，上目线带着不符合年龄的天真和胆怯。  
“蔡蔡，你能不能陪我去？”  
他怎么能拒绝？  
他怎么可以拒绝？  
叩响老爷子的书房门的时候，他已经坐在那儿等着了。见郑云龙和蔡程昱一前一后地走进来，他脸上多了几分笑意。  
“叔叔，哥，你们先聊着啊。”蔡程昱把人送到了，想给他们留一点私人空间。  
“程昱，你先别急着走。”老爷子说着，从抽屉里取出一张纸放在桌上推到郑云龙面前。  
郑云龙好奇，接过来看了一眼，然后有些惊讶地看着老爷子。  
“孩子，城南的大剧院这次翻修之后，就直接转到你的名下，你愿意要，就把字签了。”老爷子说着，递过去一支笔，“你乐意继续唱就唱，不想唱起码还有个生财的渠道。我们郑家的小公子，不能一直靠着别人过活。”  
郑云龙一怔，未曾想到老爷子今日让自己来是为了这件事，还没等他反应过来，老爷子有对他身后的蔡程昱说：“程昱，你和云龙一起长大的，他给我惯坏了，都敢自己和人跑出去了。你从小就懂事，以后有什么事，你替叔叔照顾他一点。”  
蔡程昱知道，老爷子担心日后郑云龙遇到事情又不愿意向家里求助，这是托自己多留心呢。他点了头应下，然后轻轻碰了一下郑云龙的手肘，催他把名字填了。  
郑云龙这才反应过来，后知后觉地签了名，然后看着老爷子，低声说了谢谢。  
因为留下来和老爷子聊了很久，出书房的时候宴会已经结束一会儿了。郑云龙本无所谓，但突然想起和王晰的约定，于是赶紧到停车场去找人。  
宾客大部分都走了，零零星星还停着几辆车，最显眼的就是王晰的白色迈巴赫，因为他本人正倚在车旁抽烟。  
“你来了？”  
远远见了郑云龙，他掐灭了香烟，挥挥手想驱散烟味。  
“你在等我吗？”郑云龙加快了脚步向他小跑过去。  
王晰掏出车钥匙开了锁，替郑云龙开了副驾驶的门，“没事，没有等多久。”  
“不好意思啊，刚刚和我爸聊了一会儿。”郑云龙坐上车，有些歉疚地跟王晰解释。  
王晰见他坐好了，关上门绕回驾驶位上了车。  
“以后这些小事啊，没必要向我解释的。”王晰一边发动汽车一边说，“我不会怪你的呀。”


	8. Chapter 8

说实话，王晰总对自己这么好，郑云龙是有些过意不去的，因此他老想着多顺他的意，也算是还上人家在自己身上费的心思。  
“刚刚等你的时候我预定了一家店，是我平时总去的，那儿的下午茶很不错。餐品我也点好了，过去可以直接吃，你应该会喜欢。”  
王晰说了几道甜点和饮品，郑云龙有些惊讶地发现确实是合自己口味的。他又哪里会知道，上次同他一起吃晚餐时，但凡他多动了两口的菜，王晰都暗暗记下了。  
王晰挑的这家餐厅确实不错，餐点味道正不说，环境也清幽，一顿下午茶吃得还挺愉快。  
间隙郑云龙倒是注意到一件事，似乎所有同男士一起来的女士都收到了一枝鲜花，他安安静静地看了一会儿，发现是餐厅赠送的。只要是男士携女士来约会，每桌都会在征询喜好后送上一朵花。  
郑云龙正想着这安排还算是很有心了，就看见王晰抬手招来一名服务员。  
“麻烦拿一枝粉玫瑰来，谢谢。”  
服务员点头应下转身去取玫瑰花，郑云龙有些不解地看着王晰。  
“其他人的宝贝都有了花，你不可以没有啊。”王晰笑着对他眨眨眼，“不然我也很没面子的。”  
郑云龙这下不知道怎么回答了，他有些不好意思地别开眼，拿叉子戳面前的红丝绒。  
“你戳它干嘛，好东西都给糟蹋了，快吃。”  
王晰见他这模样，知道他害羞，也就不逗他，只催他吃东西。  
这句话语气就很有些亲昵意味了，郑云龙安安静静地叉了红丝绒上的樱桃送进嘴里，咬着叉子尖，没来由地开心，笑得眼睛都弯起来。  
他就像家养的亲人的小猫，摸摸头就把柔软的腹部亮出来给人看，一点防备都没有。  
王晰支着下巴看他，想不明白这究竟是好还是坏。  
“我出来的时候答应嘎子要早点回去的，就不能陪你吃晚饭了。”  
结过账出了门，郑云龙没上王晰的车，只扯了下他的袖子这样同他解释。  
王晰倒没介意，反倒问他：“那我送你回家？”  
郑云龙的眼神有些躲闪，他习惯性地用牙尖撕扯嘴皮，然后含糊地说了一句不用了，我自己回去吧。  
王晰隐隐觉得有点不对劲，但想了想又猜可能不想让阿云嘎看到自己送他回去吧，就只交代了路上小心，回家要报平安。  
这句话又换来郑云龙一瞬间的恍惚，当年他还在唱音乐剧的时候，阿云嘎每个周末都会来剧院接他下班带他去吃饭。阿云嘎住得远，郑云龙怕耽误他休息，从不让他送自己回家，所以每次分别的时候都被交代着回家了一定要说一声。  
不知道从什么时候开始，阿云嘎好像就不太在意这件事了。偶尔他有应酬，郑云龙自己回家后主动告诉他到家了，也只能得到一个有些敷衍的“好”。  
可能是因为他们同在一个屋檐下，他忙完了工作回到家就可以看到自己吧。这些年来，郑云龙一直这样安慰自己。  
他不愿意多想，他也不敢多想。他怕得出的结论太简单太赤裸，会将他不堪一击的用于自保的伪装撕得粉碎。  
与其这样，倒不如长醉不复醒。  
但是现在，有一个人在分别的时候跟他说，回家了要报平安，他忽然就想起来，自己好像已经很久没有被人这样认真地对待了。  
回过神来的时候，郑云龙已经沿着街走出很远了。他回头见已经看不到王晰的车，才掏出手机打开通讯录。看着那个很久没有拨通过的号码，郑云龙犹豫了片刻，还是按下了通话键。  
他拒绝王晰送自己回家，一方面确实是出于不想被阿云嘎看到，另一方面是这次宴会中出现的意外他还是要处理一下。  
“你在哪儿？”  
电话被接起来之后，郑云龙没等那头的人说话就直截了当地问道。  
“只有这种时候你才舍得主动找我啊，郑云龙。”  
年轻人的声音清亮又张扬，郑云龙不愿和他多说没有意义的话，只又问了一遍：“你在哪儿？”  
“还是你告诉我你在哪儿吧，我开车来接你。”  
郑云龙也就不坚持，左右环顾了一下，报了个建筑物的名字，然后挂断了电话。  
十五分钟后，一辆招摇的红色帕加尼停在郑云龙面前。  
龚子棋开门下车，替郑云龙开了副驾驶的门，还拿手垫了下门框怕他磕到头。看他沉默地上了车，笑着关上了门。  
“把袋巾还给我，还有，之前的事情不要到处乱说，我们已经两清了。”  
上车后，龚子棋一直没有开口，只漫无目的地顺着车流行驶。车载CD放着八九十年代的老歌，车用香水的薄雾被空调吹得四散，郑云龙第一次觉得佛手柑的味道让人头晕目眩。  
他实在是怕再这样下去自己就会失去和他谈起那一切的勇气，只好强作镇定地试图先发制人。  
“郑云龙，你为什么不回家？”  
龚子棋没有直接答复，而是抛出了另一个问题。  
郑云龙愣了一下，有点莫名其妙，“你什么意思？”  
“你还想骗我吗，你当我看不出来你和那个王晰是怎么回事？”龚子棋冷笑一声，“他和阿云嘎最近谈的那个案子可不是小企划，好几个公司都知道了，我能不知道吗。王晰那个老狐狸想来精得很，不可能无端对你那么好。你说，是不是阿云嘎让你去勾引他？”  
郑云龙当下就脸色一沉，“你瞎说什么呢。”  
龚子棋无所谓地一耸肩，“反正我说的对不对你心里有数，没必要跟我吵。我见你也不是为了跟你吵架。”  
“那你说你想怎么样？”郑云龙眉头还是皱着，转头看着龚子棋。  
“你能跟王晰做戏，那你能不能跟我交往呢？”  
或许是龚子棋这话太过突兀，郑云龙瞪大眼睛有点迷茫地啊了一声。  
龚子棋原本也绷着脸做出一副严肃地样子，看他这模样却没忍住从鼻腔溢出一声笑，“你这么可爱，阿云嘎也舍得把你拱手让人？”  
“四年过去了，你就学会了油腔滑调？”郑云龙懒得同他闲扯，“这样，你先把袋巾给我，至于其他的我们改天慢慢聊，我今天真的急着回去。”  
“我今天放你走了，你真的还会来找我吗？”龚子棋将车停在了路边，伸手按了off键，女歌手咿咿呀呀的柔媚歌声戛然而止，“我又不傻，今天我想要的拿不到是不会让你回去的。”  
“如果你是要那二十万，我现在还不了，但是你给我三天时间我就能提出来。”郑云龙实在猜不出龚子棋这么大费周章地是想怎样，只能猜测或许是与四年前的事情有关。  
“你不让我提那件事，怎么你自己反而总是说呢？”龚子棋一挑眉，“再说了，我说那二十万当你已经还过了就绝对不会找你要了，我说话算话的。”  
“那你还在宴会上提起干什么？”郑云龙强压着怒气，声音都有些颤抖。  
他不仅生气，还害怕。他和阿云嘎的感情已经远远不及最初的时候了，如果现在东窗事发，他不知道会发生什么。  
怎么办呢，明明他最不缺人爱了啊，但谁让阿云嘎碰上好时候了。他们相遇的那年，郑云龙正年轻，正风华正茂，正是会将惊艳和悸动的一见钟情记一辈子的年纪。  
“逗你玩罢了，看你紧张的样子我就觉得可爱。”龚子棋的笑落在郑云龙眼里像是一种嘲讽，快要将他刺穿。  
说多了又不知道他要扯到哪里去，郑云龙又回到了最初的问题上，“那你到底怎么才肯把东西还给我？”  
“这样吧郑云龙，你陪我睡一觉，我就还给你。”龚子棋说着，咔哒一声解下安全带，趁郑云龙没反应过来侧身凑过去吻他。


	9. Chapter 9

“龚子棋你给我松手！”  
郑云龙一开始没反应过来，被龚子棋实实在在地吻住了。后知后觉地偏头躲开后才意识到自己被禁锢在结实的臂膀间，于是一边试图推开他一边有些惊慌失措地冲他喊。  
“嘘，你听我说。”龚子棋腾出一只手用食指轻轻按住他的嘴唇嘘声哄他，“你今天陪我，我就把袋巾还给你，而且再也不提之前的事了，开玩笑也不提，怎么样？”  
郑云龙手下的力道一松，龚子棋顺势又把他搂紧，舔吻他漂亮的耳廓，然后一颗颗解开他西服的扣子。  
“你要乖啊，看我什么时候骗过你？”  
郑云龙别开头，玫瑰色的嘴唇抿成一条锋利的直线，却什么话也没说，算是默许。  
明明自己如愿以偿了，但为什么还是心痛呢？龚子棋见郑云龙咬着下唇红着眼眶的样子，就想起四年前他也是这样委身于自己，不过那时是为了那二十万块钱。  
那时候龚子棋说，郑云龙，你陪我睡一觉，我给你二十万。今天龚子棋说，郑云龙，你陪我睡一觉，我把东西还给你。  
二十万给了阿云嘎，郑云龙大费周章要拿回来的这条袋巾，也是阿云嘎的。  
说到底，都是为了阿云嘎。  
这样想着，龚子棋只觉得烦躁又恼怒。他本想做出一副恶劣又冷漠的样子，假装没听见郑云龙有些委屈的吸鼻子的声音，但看见他眼眶里的泪时还是有一刹那慌了神，忍不住吻了吻他泛红的颧骨。  
“不许哭。”  
没办法，他掉眼泪的那个瞬间，他就输了，他不得不缴械投降。  
谁能对这样漂亮的一双泪眼无动于衷呢？  
“我又没在欺负你。”  
郑云龙没有理他，越过他的肩膀，眼神空荡荡地看着窗外的某个方向。明明上午还是大晴天，现在却蒙了一层昏灰的积雨云，一副山雨欲来风满楼的模样。  
他色授魂与，他予取予求。  
龚子棋的手肘不慎撞在播放键上，温软又暧昧的粤语女声像是隔着毛玻璃看月亮。  
来拥抱着我 从我脚尖亲我  
灵魂逐寸向着洪水跌堕  
恋爱在蚕食我 如地网天罗  
不顾后果 这贪欢惹的祸  
郑云龙沉默地攀着龚子棋的肩膀，腿弯被抬起搭在扶手上，小腿无力地一下下晃荡着。  
龚子棋的汗水从鬓角流到下巴尖，滴在了郑云龙的胸口，湿热的吻则落在他唇角。  
郑云龙闭着眼承受着这一切，他竭力让自己不要有任何表情，但像狂风中挣扎的蝴蝶翅膀一样的战栗的睫毛和眼睑却出卖了他的脆弱。  
龚子棋进入他最深处的时候，蓄势待发的暴雨终于倾盆而下，一滴滴打在车玻璃上，像是平地响起一串惊雷。  
逾越了理性超过自然 瞒住了上帝让你到身边  
即使爱你爱到你变成碎片 仍有我接应你落地上天  
如你化作了粉末 谁还要健全  
郑云龙的眼泪终于混着汗水没入鬓间。

“结束了吗？”  
“要不要我去接你？”  
“晚上去上次你说北极贝刺身好吃的那家居酒屋吃饭吧。”  
“宝儿？”  
“看到消息回话。”  
“你在哪儿啊？”  
“[通话已取消]”  
“[通话已取消]”  
除了无数条微信消息，还有十几通未接来电。郑云龙在对话框打了一长串字，最后还是删掉了，只回了“刚刚没开铃声都没看到，我马上就到家了”。  
“雨太大了，我送你回家。”  
龚子棋没等郑云龙回答就直接启动了引擎，打开车载导航示意他输入目的地。  
郑云龙本想拒绝，但窗外的大雨将这句话变成了一声叹息。他抬起手，顺从地输入了地址。  
算了，让龚子棋送自己回家快一些，还能赶在阿云嘎下班之前把自己收拾干净。  
这个念头在他将钥匙插进门锁的时候化为泡影，取而代之的是突如其来的惶恐。  
门没有反锁，阿云嘎已经回家了。  
郑云龙胆战心惊地推开门，果然看见阿云嘎沉着脸坐在正对着玄关的餐桌旁，他的眼神比外面的天色更加阴沉。  
“回来了？”  
郑云龙垂着眼，不太敢看他。  
“宴会结束了留下来和朋友多说了几句话，路上又堵车，宴会厅里手机调静音出来忘打开了…”  
“你别找借口了，我刚刚到你们家宴会厅去过了，门童跟我说看见你上了王晰的车。”阿云嘎打断他的话，“我倒是不知道，才见过两次面你们关系就这么好了？”  
“哎，你别急啊，他叫我陪他去喝下午茶而已，别的什么都没有。”郑云龙强自镇定地冲阿云嘎一笑，“我不好拒绝嘛，万一他之后要刁难你怎么办？”  
“你过来。”  
阿云嘎对他这个说法不置可否，站起身来招手示意他到自己旁边。  
郑云龙下意识地缩了缩肩膀，“怎么了？”  
“你过来我看看。”阿云嘎没有退让的意思，仍向他伸出手。  
“我有点儿累，你让我先换衣服好不好。”郑云龙一边同他打商量，一边向卧室的方向走过去。  
阿云嘎锋利的眉皱起来，大踏步走到郑云龙身边，罔顾他的惊呼声猛地扯开他的衬衣，晶蓝色的领扣崩落在地上，滚到房间角落才停下来。  
阿云嘎的大拇指用力地捻在郑云龙锁骨上那一串刺眼的红印边，压低了声音问他，“你自己说这是怎么回事？”  
郑云龙没想到阿云嘎会这么激动，根本没时间反应过来到底发生了什么，只下意识地后退。  
但他这个动作却激怒了阿云嘎，他攥住他的肩膀，一转身将他摁在墙边。  
“怎么，说不出来了？”  
郑云龙看着阿云嘎眼里的血丝，不知所措地抬手去碰他的脸，“嘎子你别生气，你听我说...”  
“郑云龙，你叫我怎么不生气？”阿云嘎甩开他的手，利刃似的眼神刺得郑云龙心口生疼，“开始不是挺不乐意的吗，怎么，人家给你买块表带你吃两顿饭就上赶着往床上爬了？”  
“阿云嘎，你再说一遍？”郑云龙不敢置信地瞪大眼睛看着他，不知道是不是他的错觉，仿佛呼吸间都带着沉重的铁锈的味道，“你用我换来的投标机会，现在还要怪我吗？”  
“就算你不去我也能中标，当时我跟你说这件事，你同意了而已，你说难道要怪我吗？”阿云嘎说着，连手下的力道都重了几分。  
郑云龙甚至没觉得疼，他直愣愣地看着阿云嘎，觉得自己心里的什么东西正在轰然倒塌。  
如果是别人这样误会他，他都无所谓，怎样说他都无所谓，可这是阿云嘎。  
是他放弃了家业和心爱的音乐剧，义无反顾地陪他白手起家，一步步走到现在的爱人。  
那是他还是个十七八岁的小男孩的时候就一直认认真真爱着的人啊。  
“阿云嘎，你说这种话，对得起我吗？”  
阿云嘎看着郑云龙颤抖的嘴唇，猛然一下意识到自己刚刚都做了些什么。但视线下移，郑云龙脖子上紫红色的痕迹让他觉得自己的怒火理所应当。  
——他既然要爱我，自然要从一而终的，只爱我一个人。  
阿云嘎扯下郑云龙的西服外套，凶神恶煞似的在他单薄的锁骨上留下一个深得沁血的齿印，对他压抑的哭喊声充耳不闻。  
他把他抵在墙角，楔进他骨血里。  
郑云龙在这一天哭干了十年的眼泪。

蔡程昱接到郑云龙的电话，没来得及披一件厚外套就以最快的速度驱车到他家来。  
用花坛下的备用钥匙打开门后，房间里怵目惊心的景象让蔡程昱心里发冷。  
郑云龙靠坐在墙边，衣服凌乱地散落一地。蔡程昱向他靠近，几乎不忍心细看。除了那些秽物，还有一缕斑驳的血迹在他腿间凝干。  
蔡程昱的眼泪唰得往下掉。  
“哥，我来了。”  
进屋找了毛毯给郑云龙裹上，蔡程昱小心翼翼地把他搂在怀里。  
郑云龙迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，眼底还有没干透的泪。  
“蔡蔡，你带我走，你带我走...”  
明明是唱歌那么好听的嗓子，现在听起来却像是被美工刀残忍地划满伤痕。蔡程昱把他抱起来，温柔地用额头抵在他鬓角。  
“哥，我现在就带你走，先回我家。”  
郑云龙慢慢松开手，一条皱巴巴的袋巾掉在地上。  
“好。”


	10. Chapter 10

“不是喜欢吃这家鹅肝酱吗，特意给你加了一份，怎么都没动？是不是不新鲜？”  
阿云嘎用餐刀点在郑云龙的盘子边，歪了下头问道。  
郑云龙的表情有些茫然，他分神用余光瞟了眼四周，分辨出来是平时自己爱去的那家店。  
可是现在的情况究竟是怎么回事呢，他们为什么会在这里？  
郑云龙实在不知道该说什么，就下意识地回答了一句，“我不饿啊。”  
“不饿？怎么，在王晰那儿被喂饱了？”阿云嘎的表情突然变了，像是寒冬腊月里被冻雨敲碎的冰封湖面，原本温软的笑容消失殆尽，眉眼间陌生的冷厉让郑云龙一下子乱了阵脚。  
“嘎子，不是你想的那样，你听我讲...”  
阿云嘎别过头冷哂一声，忽然握紧了手中的银刀正对着郑云龙的心口捅下去。  
利落地，毫不犹豫地。  
郑云龙感觉不到一点疼痛，但能感到一口气梗在喉头，尖锐的耳鸣声让他眼前发黑。他抬手搭在阿云嘎握住刀柄的手上，轻轻地问：“你的手怎么这么凉啊？前两天不是跟你讲，降温了要添衣服吗？”  
阿云嘎没有回答，松开手转身大踏步离开了。郑云龙想追上他，但身体却不听使唤。他抓不住他飘逝的衣角，只能强忍着胸口沉闷冰凉的窒息感大声喊他的名字。  
“嘎子！”  
郑云龙蓦地睁开眼，猛然吸进一口气后剧烈地咳嗽起来。趴在床边打瞌睡的蔡程昱被他惊醒了，赶紧扶着他坐起来，枕头垫在背后靠好，又把床头柜上倒好的水端来喂了两口。  
“哥你小心，还打着点滴呢。”  
听蔡程昱这么说，郑云龙才发现自己左手手背上扎着针头。他迟缓地眨眨眼，浑身上下席卷而来的酸痛感终于让他想起来发生了什么。  
“我没上医院，是叫了信得过的医生朋友来家里给你上的药。”蔡程昱见郑云龙好像还有点懵，于是搂了他的肩膀跟他交代情况。  
郑云龙抬眼看了一圈，果然是在蔡程昱家中。房间布置得整齐干净，倒确实都是符合年轻男孩性子的摆设。  
“正在打的是消炎药和退烧药，你现在烧到三十八度，医生说看这发炎的情况一会儿肯定还要烧得更高，就开了点儿口服药，哥你先吃点东西然后再把药吃了吧。”  
蔡程昱从柜子里取了个小折叠桌在床上支好，又端了床头柜上的餐盘摆在郑云龙面前。  
一碗冒着热气的白粥，一小碟榨菜，一盘削皮切块的苹果，两块巧克力太妃糖。  
郑云龙的精神还没完全恢复，再加上刚才那个太过真实的梦让他心力交瘁，于是也没怎么说话，只安安静静捧了白瓷碗喝粥。  
郑云龙喝粥，蔡程昱也不说话，就只偏头看着他。  
他比以前清减了，下颌线锋利又冷漠。头发有点长，稍微挡了眼睛。白皙的脖颈上有几个暗红的指印，像是被人紧紧地扼住过咽喉。蔡程昱几乎可以想象出他当时痛苦地挣扎的样子，还有眼底那滴绝望地泪，像是一朵稍一用力就会被拦腰折断的蔷薇。  
“哥，他对你不好，我对你好。”  
郑云龙没想到蔡程昱在这个时候会突然说出这句话，于是有点惊讶地抬头看着他，然后放下手中的碗轻轻用拇指拂过他的眼角。  
“傻小子，你哭什么？”  
郑云龙这么一说，蔡程昱才意识到自己的泪水顺着眼角淌了下来。他眼睛酸涩，却能清清楚楚地看到郑云龙眼底的温柔。  
是他心甘情愿耽溺其中的温柔，是他义无反顾深爱多年的温柔。  
他顺势握住郑云龙的手，认认真真地说：“我心疼你。”  
郑云龙本应该随便说句什么搪塞过去，或者至少将手抽回来，但是看着蔡程昱信誓旦旦的眼神，他到底心软了。  
他没挣开，只轻飘飘地笑了笑，虚无又美丽，像一个单薄的，随时会被风吹成碎片的气泡。  
“蔡蔡，你还小，你还太小了。”  
“哥我已经不小了。”像是要证明自己似的，蔡程昱急急忙忙地坐端正，一把揽住郑云龙瘦削的肩，“我可以照顾好你的，你信我。”  
“我信你啊，我当然信你。”郑云龙的眉眼弯成漂亮的弧度，对蔡程昱点点头。他答得轻快，点头的动作也像小孩儿天真烂漫，却没有一点敷衍的意思。  
蔡程昱听了他这话，一颗心都融化在暖软的蜂蜜中，但某一个小角落还是在隐隐作痛。  
他为什么是这样美好的一个人，明明被深爱了十年的人这样伤害，却还是能笑着对人说我相信你。  
你千万别这样相信所有的人，有些人不值得你相信，有些人配不上你的信任。  
“好啦，你把药拿来我吃。”  
郑云龙见蔡程昱不说话了，用手肘碰了碰他的胳膊这样说道。  
蔡程昱如梦初醒似的，将医生留下分好剂量的药拿了一份过来，让郑云龙就着水喝了，又用铁叉扎了两块苹果喂给他吃了。  
“困了吗？”  
两个人原本聊着天，但没说两句郑云龙就直打哈欠，也不知道是因为发烧还是因为药生效了。蔡程昱见他头一点一点的，便出口问了一句，郑云龙于是困顿地应了个模糊的单音。  
心理学家讲过，在潜意识里总会偏向给自己安全感的人，郑云龙就一点点地晃晃悠悠栽进蔡程昱怀里。  
他搂住他，像搂住一颗跌落在尘埃中的星星。  
郑云龙睡得不大安稳，苍白的脸，淡粉色的没什么血色的唇，焦虑地颤抖着的眼睑，让他看起来脆弱又疲惫。  
也是，经历了那种事请，心里和身体都是无法短时间内消化的。早先他的私人医生来的时候都被吓了一跳，要不是蔡程昱再三保证不是自己做的，又央求他不要对其他人说这事，估计这位极有医德的医生就要告诉蔡程昱的父亲让他好好教育自己的儿子了。  
睡梦中的郑云龙突然皱着眉翻了翻身，含糊地说了句什么。  
“怎么了哥？”蔡程昱一手箍紧他一手轻轻点在他脸侧。  
“痛。”郑云龙不甚清醒地回了一句，无意识地把手搭在胃部，之后说的什么又听不清了，只胡乱溢出两句呓语，然后陷入更深的沉睡中。  
蔡程昱这时候想起，在宴会上的时候哥哥也讲了胃痛，当时还以为是吃着凉东西了还是怎么了，现在看来倒更像是有些时日的顽疾。  
转头拿手机联系了医生后，蔡程昱像哄孩子似的拢住他冰凉的手，顺势轻轻给他揉了揉。  
“不疼了啊，哥，我在呢。”  
郑云龙再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天早晨了。吊瓶里的药已经滴完了，手背上贴着输液贴，那一方白纱布上晕开了米粒大的一块猩红，是被针尖带出来的一星血迹。  
郑云龙还有点发懵，高烧刚退，仿佛还连带着带走了他的一部分记忆。那些痛苦的，悲伤的，他曾经珍藏现在却宁愿忘掉的。  
忘了吧，不如忘了吧。  
可是啊，可是啊，十年的光景，你叫我如何忘的了？  
郑云龙抬手揉了揉眼睛，手肘支在身侧坐起来。左右环顾一圈，发现蔡程昱蜷缩在窗边的沙发床上，像是某种温顺的犬科动物幼崽。  
“蔡蔡。”郑云龙出声叫他，“别睡沙发了，要不你到床上躺一会儿？”  
蔡程昱迷迷糊糊地从沙发床上爬起来，捋了一把乱糟糟的头发说了句“哥你醒了”，突然想起了什么似的，脸色变得有些难看。他一翻身下了地，拿起桌子上一沓文件似的东西走到床前递给郑云龙。  
“哥，出了这么大的事你怎么都不告诉我？”  
郑云龙低头去看，那是一本好几年前的病例，边角都有些泛黄了。就诊人一栏明明白白地写着郑云龙的名字，他忽然意识到了什么，咬紧下唇翻到了内页。  
“手术建议：部分胃切除。”


	11. Chapter 11

“必须要切吗？”龚子棋看着那张手术同意书，皱紧了眉头问医生。  
医生透过薄薄的镜片审视着这个强装镇定但还是显得有些手足无措的年轻男人，猜测着他和病人的关系，也没多解释，只点点头说：“必须切。”  
龚子棋这时候确实挺没辙的，郑云龙已经推进手术室了，这边没人签字手术就没法进行。  
但是他又怎么敢签这个同意书呢，三个字下去，郑云龙的小半个胃就要被切掉。  
“快签吧，病人的情况很紧急了。”医生看出他的犹豫，还是好心地说了两句，“切一小部分胃是不影响正常生活的，但是今天不切的话，先不谈病灶会不会恶化，他下次还要这样痛晕过去送进急诊室。”  
以前龚子棋签千八百万的合同都没这么优柔寡断过，但碰上郑云龙他就只能束手就擒。  
时间不等人，他一咬牙，在委托代理人一栏签上自己的名字。  
毕竟，胃切除手术的难度和危险性也没有那么高吧？  
再见到郑云龙就已经是晚上了，龚子棋在走廊坐立不安了几个小时才等到医生将他推出来，还没来得及细看两眼郑云龙就又被推进重症监护室，龚子棋被拦在外面不让进。  
好容易等他心跳血压都正常了，转进普通病房，龚子棋已经坐在长椅上靠着墙眯了一小觉了。听医生说郑云龙已经过了危险期，也不犯困了，直奔他的病房去。  
龚子棋出钱给他弄了个单间，稍微清净卫生一些。病床靠窗，刚好接了倾泻而下的银白色月光。  
郑云龙还没醒，安安静静地睡着。月色下他那张巴掌大点儿的脸显得苍白又脆弱，像一块羊脂玉。眼睑下有一小圈暗淡的黧黑，看得出是很久没有好好休息了。龚子棋走到他窗前，伸出手却又有些不敢抚上他的脸，怕他也碎成这深夜里的一捧月光。  
他藏在心里暗暗喜欢了这么久的人，站在舞台上就是所有人的目光所在，金色的追光笼罩下他像是绝美的神明。可这样美好的一个人，怎么就被生活磨成了现在这幅形销骨立的憔悴模样。  
龚子棋在床沿坐下，小心翼翼地勾住了郑云龙的手指。他刻意忽略他无名指上的银质指环，以及指环上那个小小的花体字母A，只想着把郑云龙冰凉的手暖热。  
他为什么不晓得要照顾好自己，那个人为什么不晓得要照顾好他？  
龚子棋的双眼一眨不眨地盯着郑云龙，他嘴唇本来就薄，现在又缺几分血色，带着点楚楚可怜的意味。都说嘴唇薄的人薄情，为什么郑云龙偏对他阿云嘎一往情深呢？为了他和郑家断了联系，为了二十万这样低声下气地求自己，甚至不得不切掉小半个胃。  
当初没有想方设法不顾一切地把郑云龙留下来是想让他幸福，不是想让他在外面吃这样的苦，甚至把自己的身体都给搞垮了。  
龚子棋没能暖热郑云龙的手，反而连自己的手也慢慢变冷了。  
那就这样吧，他甘愿同他一起沉沦。  
郑云龙醒来的时候，龚子棋刚好端了碗白粥进来。见他醒了，脚下的动作加快了一点。  
“给你买了粥，喝一点吧？”  
郑云龙用手肘支起身体想坐正，龚子棋赶紧把粥放在床头去扶他。  
“你别乱动，刀口正在恢复呢，小心又伤着了。”  
“刀口？”郑云龙虽然还不太清醒，但仍然听出了不对。  
龚子棋让他靠在自己肩上，语气有些不太好地开口了，“是啊，昨天给你做了胃切除，你胃病那么严重了自己不知道吗？医生说没办法了，再不切可能会恶化，就算不恶化，你这病每个月反复两次你也受不了。”  
郑云龙低下头，半晌才轻飘飘地说了句，“麻烦你了，子棋，手术费我会还给你的。”  
“我还不缺这几个钱，有功夫操心这个，你还是多关心一下自己吧。”  
龚子棋明明心中还有气未消，但又不舍得对刚刚动过刀子的郑云龙甩脸色，因此虽然说出口的话不怎么好听，但稍微带些埋怨的柔软语气倒比平日里还温和一些。  
“把粥喝了，一会儿我送你回家，二十万我马上叫人划到你账上。”龚子棋没等郑云龙回应，就把粥递到他手上，“以后好好吃饭，记住了吗？病情又反复了，就尽快联系我。”  
郑云龙捧着粥碗叹口气，默不作声地点点头。

“差不多就是这样，我那时候胃一直不好，正好和子棋见面的时候发作了，他就送我去做了手术。”  
蔡程昱本来只想着叫医生开些胃药，又想着中药祛寒，治脾胃效果都挺好的，还特意叮嘱医生带一些过来，谁知道却在给郑云龙敷艾草膏的时候发现他腹部有愈合的疤痕。医生说看样子是几年前的疤了，蔡程昱就托人把郑云龙近几年的就诊记录全部调出来，最终确认了是四年前的一次胃切除手术。  
郑云龙本来没想把事情说的这么清楚，但是委托代理人毕竟留的是龚子棋的名字，他无法搪塞过去。于是隐去借钱一事，只说是当时刚巧碰见龚子棋才被他送去医院的。  
“那就是说，你这手术...他不知道？”蔡程昱手里还拿着郑云龙那份病例，听郑云龙语气平静地将来龙去脉讲完后，有些明知故问地说。  
果然，郑云龙单薄的肩瑟缩了一下，垂着眼看着自己的指尖，长而卷的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，像是要流泪——他的眼里总有一汪泪，所以也总叫人担心他是不是受了委屈遭人欺负，颇有些我见犹怜的味道。  
郑云龙自然知道这个“他”指的是谁，因此他面色变得极柔弱，仿佛一滴随时会消失殆尽的晨露。  
他轻声说：“他不知道。”  
蔡程昱早猜到这个答案，但听到郑云龙亲口说出来心里还是多少有些不是滋味。分明是自己那么宝贝的人，为什么到了阿云嘎身边要遭这种罪呢？  
甚至他还不知道郑云龙动过这么大的手术。  
“那这么多年他都没看...”  
蔡程昱带着点怒气的质疑被郑云龙打断了，“他看到过我这道疤的，但我跟他讲是阑尾炎手术，也不怪他不知道。”  
一句话被噎回去，蔡程昱感觉自己一拳挥在了棉花上。他忽然有点颓然的感觉，就算是郑云龙哭着让自己带他离开，但他心里总归是念着旧情爱着那个人的，甚至在这种时候都还隐隐有为他说话的意思。这已经成了他骨血中的一部分，不是轻而易举就可以移除的，弄不好还要伤筋动骨。  
哥哥啊，那我这么爱你，又要怎么办呢？  
“医生说你的胃病应该还没好利索，给你开了好多养胃的药膳。哥你最近就先住我家，等身体好一些了你再想回家...我再送你回去。”蔡程昱叹口气，有些犹疑地说道。  
他也没问郑云龙到底发生什么事了，因为他清楚地知道郑云龙不会告诉自己的。这都没有关系，他不愿说他也就不问，现在对蔡程昱来讲最重要的只有让郑云龙把身体养好，其余的都可以慢慢来。  
郑云龙这时候却忽然抬起头，有些虚弱地冲蔡程昱笑笑，“蔡蔡，哥可能要在你这儿多住段时间了。”  
在蔡程昱有些惊讶的目光中，郑云龙慢慢说出了他这两天慎重思考后做出的决定：“等我身体好一些了，我就去我爸给我那剧院里唱音乐剧。”


	12. Chapter 12

病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。郑云龙反复发了几天烧，胃病也循环往复着折磨人。蔡程昱每天都给他煎中药喝，还得照顾着病人情绪，连哄带骗地喂。  
分明是哥哥，但郑云龙生病的时候总是比平日里软上几分。一看见蔡程昱端着汤药进来就满脸可怜相，湿漉漉的眼睛像撒娇的小猫咪，委屈巴巴地竖起食指在蔡程昱面前摇一摇。  
“蔡蔡，就少喝一次，没关系的。”  
天知道蔡程昱是用了多强大的自制力才没点头同意，他假模假式地板着脸说：“不行，医生开了这么多天的药，肯定要吃完的。”  
郑云龙就垂着眼，瘪着嘴老大不乐意，心里又知道蔡程昱是为他好，于是只软绵绵地说要吃红螺的果脯，压压中药的苦味。  
他这顶甜顶乖巧的语气，叫谁听了不俯首称臣？别说果脯了，他就是要月亮，蔡程昱也会想方设法给他摘下来。  
后来蔡程昱每天买三五种不同的果脯回家，郑云龙都快把红螺所有的口味给吃遍了。这个星期以来，他终于是做回了从前的那个小少爷。  
本来他就爱笑爱闹爱撒娇，和阿云嘎在一起的最初清贫拮据，他又不愿让阿云嘎在忙于工作的同时还要分心照顾自己，于是甘愿被生活和爱打磨得温顺又坚强。那段时间郑云龙经常陪阿云嘎四处应酬，阿云嘎不会喝酒他就想方设法替他挡，有时也有客户觊觎他漂亮皮囊刻意灌他，总之那段时间他跟不要命了似的喝，后来胃出血就瞒着阿云嘎自己偷偷去医院。那时候哪儿有钱上正规医院去调养，他就跑到小诊所去开点药，胃药没用就顶上止痛药。头一天夜里疼得辗转反侧死去活来，第二天还是那个生龙活虎的郑云龙。  
现在在蔡程昱这儿才住了多久，已经给他惯坏了。家里的老妈妈在蔡家已经有十多年了，蔡程昱从小就是她在照顾，她自然认得郑云龙。老妈妈不问别的，只拉着他的手心疼地说小郑少爷怎么这样瘦了，每天变着法儿给他熬滋补的汤。此外蔡程昱也是推掉了很多应酬，每天早早回家，就为了陪郑云龙打吊瓶。  
他当他哥哥还是当年那个被保护得太好的小少爷，连中药的苦都要拿蜜饯哄着才肯吃，实际上这药搁平时让郑云龙喝他估计眼睛都不会眨一下。他原是隐忍的，不愿将脆弱的伤口给人看，但蔡程昱这样珍视地将他放在心上，他这些年受过的委屈好像突然就变得难以承受。  
是啊，他本应当是快乐的，明亮的，闪着光的郑云龙啊。阿云嘎以爱为名，折断了他的翅膀，让他和自己的过去一刀两断。  
十年后的今天，蔡程昱将阿云嘎欠他的全部还给了他。  
拳打脚踢我能抗，温柔要怎么抵抗？  
郑云龙也不是对阿云嘎不抱幻想了，他倒还真想过阿云嘎如果找自己了到底要不要回去，但一个星期以来别说打一通电话了，他甚至连一条消息也没有收到，也就渐渐死了心。  
或许，或许再过一段时间，他们还能和好如初。  
郑云龙对蔡程昱说他不会再回去，实际上他是那样一往情深的人，要如何才能狠下心来放弃十年的感情？  
他是无论如何都舍不得的。  
蔡程昱担心郑云龙的身体，一直也没问他和阿云嘎之间到底发生了什么，但是他将郑云龙伤成这样，是无论如何也不能原谅的。更何况他们在一起这么多年，阿云嘎身为郑云龙的恋人，居然连他切胃这么大的事情都一无所知，这就更令人发指。因此这段时间，蔡程昱也是暗中观察着郑云龙是否有想回家的意愿。  
他担心郑云龙跟在阿云嘎身边还要受苦。  
所幸不管内心怎么想，至少郑云龙表面上并没有要回去的意思，蔡程昱也算是松了口气，慢慢放下心来。所以某天有个实在难以推拒的应酬，他再三叮嘱了郑云龙晚上好好吃饭早点休息之后还是去了。  
郑云龙在家里闷了这么久，思来想去还是决定出门去散散步，调整一下心情。原本也只是想在附近转转而已，最后却走进了以前常去的一间酒吧。  
他以前认识的很多朋友都是爱玩的，自己也喜欢参加人家组的局，城南城北的酒吧都没少去。之后忙起来就没什么机会出去玩了，阿云嘎又管着他不让喝酒，今天这算是故地重游，他还真有点恍若隔世的感觉。  
找了个不起眼的位置坐下，郑云龙本来想着照顾自己脆弱的胃不应当喝酒，但还是忍不住要了杯阿拉斯加。  
平日里这度数的酒他是能喝的，但是近来身体有恙，精神又比较萎靡，三两杯下去就有几分醉意了。喝醉了人就开始胡思乱想，想得心里难过又接着喝。  
时间稍晚一些，蔡家找他的电话就打进来了。起初他充耳不闻，后来甚至直接关机，想着这样的话任是谁也找不到他了。郑云龙现在别无他想，只求个一醉方休。  
要不怎么说无巧不成书呢，这里倒还真有个人认出他来。  
张超平时不怎么进酒吧，今天是恰好有几个关系还说得过去的朋友说很久没见面了想聚一下，他实在抹不开面子就来了。谁知道他端着酒杯应付着旁人的搭话时，一眼就瞥见在角落喝闷酒的郑云龙。  
最近听表叔提起过他，说是一个礼拜都联系不上，而且这两天见阿云嘎的时候他的情绪似乎也不太好，莫非是闹矛盾了？  
也不知道为什么，这件事明明跟自己没有半点关系，但张超就是鬼使神差地拨开人群走到了郑云龙身边。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
郑云龙听见有人问话，醉眼朦胧地抬头去看。凭着这张和王晰有五分像的脸，他很快想起来这个只见过一次面的年轻人。  
“张超。”  
他说话的声音黏软，沾了太多酒气，眼里潋滟的不知道是泪光还是星光，零零碎碎散落下来，缱绻旖旎。  
张超不知道要怎样形容自己现在的心情，只想到一个俗气至极的“心跳漏了一拍”，但也确实是他现在的所想所感。  
天知道是怎么回事，他本来是顶不待见郑云龙的。明明家中有如日中天的事业，自己不帮忙打理还那样任性地一走了之，在外面和别的男人厮混在一起。也不知道这人究竟有什么魔力，表叔才见过他几回就被他迷得神魂颠倒，这个人自己还一幅浑然不觉的天真模样，简直是不可理喻。  
但就在这一刹那，他似乎突然有些理解表叔了。郑云龙这双眼睛简直是缠绕着玫瑰藤的利刃，杀人于无形。他本意是想奚落郑云龙两句，像是今天怎么只有自己一个人，不叫别人陪了。但郑云龙就只是抬头看了他一眼，叫了他的名字，到了嘴边的话都被抛到九霄云外，只说了句“怎么喝这么多酒”。  
“你干嘛管我？”  
上目线加上眼尾的一抹红，软绵绵的醉酒的语气，本应是不耐烦的一句责怪，偏就透出一丝娇气的逞强。张超这样年轻，何曾有机会见过如此美人，当下方寸大乱，丢盔弃甲。  
“诶，你别喝了，都醉成这样了。”虽说已经心软了大半，但张超还是强作镇定地装出漫不经心的样子。  
郑云龙眨了眨眼，指着张超手里的威士忌，“我可以喝，你不行，你喝酒了就不能开车了。”  
张超不知道他为什么突然这样说，但还是顺着他的话回答：“我不开车。”  
“你不开车？”郑云龙困惑地歪着头，语气很乖地问，“那你怎么送我回家呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的写作跨度非常长，我在期间一度想要放弃，但是又很舍不得。感谢一直陪着我和如盲成长的读者们，愿大家平安喜乐，万事顺遂。


End file.
